


Call Me

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((otp prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is at a party. They get bored so they go outside to get some fresh air. The second they step outside, someone (aka Person B) is almost done puking their guts out. Person A asks them if they’re okay, Person B tells them they’re good. Both sit outside talking for a while and begin to slowly fall for each other.</p><p>Bonus: both give each other their phone numbers so they can continue to be in touch.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

Sarek never particularly enjoyed human parties, especially not ones with alcohol. It usually involved him being the butt of a lot of jokes and, though they didn’t really harm him, they did grow tiresome after some time. That would be why he tried going out for some fresh air. Of course, that was when he was greeted by another unfriendly sign of alcohol.

In the middle of the lawn, a young woman was retching into the grass. He stood aside, trying his best not to flee back to the party. That was when he noticed how she was struggling to keep her hair back while supporting herself. Beside himself on the matter, he walked over and pulled her hair into his long fingers.

She let out a grunt of confusion before another spill of vomit left her mouth.

“It is quite alright,” he said, “Please focus on the task at hand.”

She tried to nod thanks but ended up emptying her stomach in a final fit, free of the struggle of pulling her hair back. She let out a few gasps and coughed before finally saying, “Thank you.”

He continued holding her hair as he leaned down and asked, “Are you sure that you are alright?”

“Oh yes, just had a bit too much,” she said, standing. As he let go of her hair, it fell down in a messy pool and twirled as she spun to face him. “Thank you again. Not many people would want to handle someone like this.”

“It was no trouble, I assure you. It wasn’t staggering to me,” he said.

“Well, I’m Amanda Grayson. What is your name?” she asked.

“I am Ambassador Sarek, from planet Vulcan,” he said, folding his hands in front of him.

She looked at the house and looked back at him. “Isn’t this party for you? What are you doing out here?”

“Parties have never interested me.” There was a pause while they stood there. Slowly, they started walking together around the house’s garden. “Forgive me for asking,” he said, “but how do you know Admiral Moore?”

“He’s an old friend,” Amanda answered. “He’s invited me to every one of his parties since high school, you know. And I’m still out here getting wasted every time.”

“Wasted?” he asked, raising an eye brow.

She started giggling. “Oh my word, you’re hilarious!”

This woman was illogical, pardon the cliché but she was. However, the thing that was more illogical had to be her laughter. He wanted to hear it again. Unfortunately, he did not know how to achieve this effect.

“I am?” he asked.

It seemed that worked well enough, because she started laughing again. “Yes, you are! Oh I haven’t met a man who could make me laugh like that in a while.”

“I feel as though I must confess that wasn’t entirely purposeful,” he said.

She squinted her eyes and smiled. “Honest and humble, too. Careful there, Sarek, we might just have a lady killer on our hands.”

“I assure you that I have never committed an act of homicide,” he said, a bit incredulous at the very idea.

She chuckled again and patted his shoulder. “Just an old earth idiom,” she assured. “You know, I like you, Sarek. How long are you going to be staying on Earth?”

“I am here on business to assist in the reconstruction of stable relations with the people of planet Stentrache. It could be some time before I return to Vulcan.”

“Do you have a pen on you?” she asked.

“I believe I may,” he said.

“Can I use it?”

He reached into his robes with a stiff motion and pulled out a small ballpoint pen.

She snatched it up and took his wrist before pulling up his sleeve. He didn’t ask what she was doing, only allowing her to write whatever it was onto his arm. When she was done, he read it over to see that it was a phone number.

She placed the pen into his hand and covered it with her own. He looked up at her face as she said, “Call me before you go.”

That was when she winked and tried walking backwards while shooting him the “double pistols” with her fingers, bumping into the railing of a small set of stairs that lead into the house. Then she ran inside.

He looked down at the number and decided the request was simple at the least, if only to ensure that a woman in such a state could make it through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo you can hop over and submit a prompt to my tumblr and I'll totally write it! sarcasticrazzfic


End file.
